Thank you Gene!
by Haloa
Summary: When a fictional character meets his creator...


**Thank you, Gene!**

Leonard McCoy was in a foul mood. The last mission had been a repetition of the previous one: a new planet, a new humanoid people, a minister (or ambassador, king or chief, as you want!), a Captain (always the same) and finally, a woman!

So, as usual, she had fallen in love with the Captain, and as usual, Leonard and Spock had held the candle! But it was too much for Leonard McCoy! The straw that broke the camel's back!

_How is he doing this?_ Leonard thought. _Okay, he is younger, of a higher rank. He is athletic with a nice face and a charming smile!_

"This is unfair!" He exclaimed suddenly. He was drinking in his office since one hour, emptying his fifth glass of bourbon, alone.

"What is unfair?" A man asked. This strange man had appeared as by magic in front of Leonard. At least, that's what it seemed to him or was it due to the alcohol he had drunk?

This man seemed to be fifty years old. He approached and sat nonchalantly above the desk as if he was at home!

Despite of the fog in his brain, caused by the alcohol, Leonard noticed that the man didn't wear an uniform of Starfleet but a dark gray suit, a white shirt and a black striped necktie: an accessory forgotten since centuries!

"But…Who are you?"

"Good evening. My name is Roddenberry, Gene Roddenberry. I am your …well I think that you could use the term: creator!"

"My …My what?" Leonard asked, raising an eyebrow like his Vulcan friend.

"Wow…You look like Mr. Spock …Except he remains sober for any occasion…"

"Hey! I drink when I want!"

"But …Why do you drink so much alcohol?"

"Creator?! In this case what happens is entirely your fault!"

"My fault? How can it be my fault? Or to go back to my first question: what is unfair?"

"It's…It's Kirk! He is always the one who attracts girls! Wherever we go, he seduces them all! I only wish that it could be me, for once! But no, the lucky guy is always Jim!" Leonard said, he was so sad and angry.

"Leonard, you exaggerate. After all, this doesn't always end well for him…or for the girl! Remember Miramanee and Edith!"

"Yeah…Okay…This didn't end well for them, but at least he…"

"Okay, okay. I understand the idea. Well, I will see what I can do for you." Mr. Roddenberry said while standing up.

"Uh…Really?"

"Yes. But I have to think of a good scenario!"

"A good what?" Leonard asked but the strange man disappeared before he has finished his question. "Oh God! Very well. I will quit drinking!"

(0ooo0)

One month later, while he was emptying his second bottle of whiskey, Leonard saw Gene again.

"Oh shit! Tell me why you appear when I am drunk? Why is it not a beautiful blonde girl instead or a redheaded woman for a change?"

"Good evening, Leonard! So …what was her name this time?" Gene sighed.

"Helen!"

"I am sorry …But, forget it! I have great news for you! You will soon live a beautiful love story you'll see!" Mr. Roddenberry said while rubbing his hands, a broad smile on his face. He was sure to have a great scenario…

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Good. Your next mission will take you on a kind of asteroid-ship." Gene began.

"A …what?"

"Well. It's not important. There down, you will fall in love with a beautiful woman, perhaps a priestess. I did not refine all the details yet."

"Of course…So, how is she?" Leonard asked, impatiently.

"She is beautiful and intelligent."

"And you are saying that she will fall in my arms, not those of Kirk?"

"Yes, Leonard. This time, the woman will be all yours…In fact, you may even marry her!"

"MARRY her?! But I am not ready for another marriage! We need time to know each other!"

"Her name is Natira."

"Natira…Nice name. Where is the trap?"

"The trap? Oh yes …there is a little problem too."

"Uh…Which is …?"

"You are suffering from xenopolycythemia!"

"WHAT? But it is an incurable disease! Xenopolycythemia! Yeah…You really didn't refine all the details!"

"No matter! Anyway the asteroid is on the same trajectory that another planet and both will collide in less than a year …and one year is precisely the time left before your death!" Gene said, calmly.

"WHAT? You …You are not going to let me die when I just met THE woman of my life!"Leonard said, pissed.

"Oh …You, fictional characters, you are never satisfied! You want to be the hero who seduces the woman, well, it's done!"

"But I don't want to die! Hey! One minute! A fictional character?" Leonard asked.

"Don't be silly! Mr. Spock is going to find a cure…Happy end of the story!"

"Oh…So, I will live …And I will stay safe with Natira?"

"No. You will come back aboard the Enterprise, alone, and you will drink a lot of whiskey, trying to forget her, as today!" Gene Roddenberry said while disappearing in a fog.

(0ooo0)

"Bones! Hey, Bones! Wake up!" Jim said while shaking the doctor's shoulder.

"Whe…Where are we?" Leonard asked, his eyes still clouded by alcohol. He was seated or instead slumped on his desk in his quarters. "Wow, Jim…I made a strange dream…"

"Yes. It is probably a side effect of the cure for your disease added to alcohol!" Jim reprimanded.

"Hey! Who is the doctor here?"

"Bones. I am sorry for Natira and you. Maybe you will see her again after we finish our five years mission? Unless, if you want to divorce…After all, who knows what can happen to us during this mission? Maybe you will meet another woman!" Jim teased him.

"Jimmy boy! I never want to hear you talking about women in the future! I had enough of this!"

"You had enough of bourbon?" Jim replied, beginning to laugh.


End file.
